the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shape of Water/Credits
Full credits for The Shape of Water. Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art Unit Production Manager J. MILES DALE Production Manager DENNIS CHAPMAN First Assistant Director PIERRE HENRY Second Assistant Director TYLER DELBEN Cast Coming soon! Creature Suit And Various Makeup Effects Created By Legacy Effects Creature Concept and Sculpture Team Dave Grasso Dave Meng Glenn Hanz Mario Torres Luca Nemalato Scott Patton Kazuhiro Tsuji On-Set Makeup Artists Sean Sansom Jason Detheridge Key Artists Jamie Grove Ryan Pintar John Cherevka Damian Fisher Cory Czekaj Marilyn Chaney Project Co-Supervisors Lindsay Macgowan John Rosengrant Alan Scott Legacy Effects Crew Kenneth Calhoun Steven Munson Maria Palazon Dawn Dininger A.J. Venuto Larry Robertson Walter Phelan Clay Martinez Steve Adkins Hiroshi Ikeuchi Louis Diaz Trevor Hensley Christopher Swift Tj Loza Jamie Siska Jeff Deist Amy Whetsel Jim Charmatz Derek Rosengrant Todd Bates Victoria Arias Elin Adler Nyssa Grazda Jason Matthews Lasander Washington Andrea Wiserma Lon Muckey Joshua Lopresti Daniel Driscoll Won-Il Song Bruce Fuller Laura Trejo James Spinner Kenneth Cornett Christopher Grossnickle Legacy Production Coordinator Damon Weathers Visual Effects by Mr. X, Inc. CG Modelers Alec Drake Alex Avdyushin Alexis Reyes Carlos Maciel Cristian Camaroschi David Roby Ervin Kink Jason Gougeon Jin Yan Cheng Juan De Santiago Kenneth Doyle Lorena E'Vers Nikita Lebedev Paul Wishart Ricardo Gomez Ryan Chong Summer Zong Taj Nabhani Ryan Ng Character Riggers Doug E. Smith Jarom Brand Jason Teske Justin Phillips Tom Rodwell Yanyan Li Tracking and Layout Artists Alan Liwen Ying Ashkan Yousefi Benjamin Tan Cheng Joseph Chen Colton Dujon Fadi Sara Olabisi Famutimi Olumide Adeyemo Phil Dakin Robin S Mangat Wilfred Garcia Animators Andrei Delgado Andrew Grant Carlos Arancibia Charlie Dilberto Chris De Souza Emily Wiebe Hayley Fromstein Jason Edwardh Justin Mah Louis Yeum Matt Horner Michael Lopez Nate Thomas Pete Dydo Reza Abolmolouk Simon Milner Tom Nagy CG Effects Artists Aditi Doshi Artem Smirnof Dougie Cook Gustavo Sanchez Perez Hector Dubon Jeremy Fung Kyle Yoneda Ran Long Wen Terry Liu Tyler Britton Warren Lawtey Yoan Sender Norman Ran Digital Matte Painters Asia Diaz Bobby Myers Charles Tigner Colin Mayne Dani Devereux Fiona Wong Jordan Nieuwland Leo Huang Matt Schofield Milan Schere Shaoai Chen Woohee Lee Lighting Artists Ankit Kenia Ayo Burgess Chris Rainey Laura Nettles Leonardo Silva Lily S.H. Yiu Parichoy Choudhury Troy Tylka Compositors Alan Millan Alessandro Pantanella Barb Benoit Brodie McNeill Charles Angus Taylor Cody McCaig Hussain Taj Jai Krishnaswamy Jeremy Johnson Keyur Patel Kristy Blackwell Mandy Au Mark Hammond Meng Angel Li Mike Portoghese Nina Lankveld Olivia Yapp Patrick Schultz Perrine Michel Peter Bas Rachel Beniuk Ryan Kitagawa Ryan Sonderegger Simin Zhang Sarah Coffyn Scott Buda Star Xu Chaplin Praveen Allu Wei-Che Tseng Zena Bielewicz Andy Chan Rotoscope Artists Andrew Farris Betty Li Chris Lyons-Uhlenbrauck Colleen Catton Michael C. Tang Vineetha Upadrashta Visual Effects Coordinators Anastasia Starova Dave Sauro David Lee John Markle Karen McGregor Kirsten Bligh Lauren Barnes Ryan MacDuff Sunkyu Park Visual Effects Editorial Brianne Wells Conner Stirling Darren Hinchy Eilidh Goosen Greg Takacs Grant Lynch Jaime Fok Luke Stevens Songs "YOU’LL NEVER KNOW" Music by Harry Warren Lyrics by Mack Gordon Performed by Renée Fleming & The London Symphony Orchestra Arranged and Conducted by Alexandre Desplat Recorded and Mixed by Jonathan Allen at Studio de la Grande Armée, Paris Assistant: Ludovick Tartavel Piano: Frédéric Gaillardet Double Bass: Riccardo Del Fra Drums: Jeffrey Boudreaux Bass Flute: Alexandre Desplat Courtesy of Decca Music Group Limited Under license from Universal Music Operations Ltd. The Producers Wish to Thank the Following for their Assistance James Cameron Alfonso Cuaron Alejandro Inarritu Joann Sfar Joel & Ethan Coen David S Goyer Ron Fitzgerald Dennis Kelly Steve Wang Edgar Wright Tamara Deverell The Mirkopoulos Family Karl I. Muntz Filmed on location at the Elgin and Winter Garden Theatre Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The support of the Ontario Heritage Trust is gratefully acknowledged. Filmed at Cinespace Studios, Toronto Footage from ‘THE STORY OF RUTH’, ‘CONEY ISLAND’, ‘HELLO, FRISCO, HELLO’, ‘THAT NIGHT IN RIO’, ‘LITTLE COLONEL’, and ‘MARDI GRAS’ courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox. All Rights Reserved. Footage from “THE MANY LOVES OF DOBIE GILLIS’ and "HONG KONG” courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Television. All Rights Reserved. Footage from “MR. ED” courtesy of MGM Media Licensing. Images supplied by ThinkStock by Getty Images 1001 ARABIAN NIGHTS Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Adapted works by Hakim Sanai © 2017 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration, or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Credits